Korruptus
|row2 = |row3 = 678|raritycolor = light|Prev = |AddlInfo = |Next = }} Korruptus was the ruler of a tiny yet wealthy kingdom. He was loved and respected by his subjects, but when the realm started receiving attacks from neighbors trying to steal its gold, Korruptus turned to black magic to defend it. This practice drove him into madness, so he had to be dethroned. Now Korruptus is crownless and furious! Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Old King|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 22|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Corrupted Light|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 22|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Shadows|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 90|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 0|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = self: |Group1b Name = Black Slash|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 22|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = random torture effect|Group1c Name = Burning Hell|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 90|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 22|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Doomed|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 16|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Half Polished|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 100|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 19|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Nightfall|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 50|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 21|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Twilight|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 3|Group3a Stamina = 22|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = 2x random torture effects|Group3b Name = Bright Sun|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 100|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 22|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Haunted Mind|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 35|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 22|Group3c Warmup = 1|Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = Shine In The Darkness|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Accuracy = 100|Group4a Cooldown = 2|Group4a Stamina = 20|Group4a Warmup = 0|Group4a Text = heal 50% life|Group4b Name = Consumed|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 20|Group4b Accuracy = 90|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 20|Group4b Warmup = 0|Group4b Text = random torture effect self: |Group4c Name = Gloom Soul|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 45|Group4c Accuracy = 95|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 18|Group4c Warmup = 0|Group4c Text = self: |Group4d Name = Hollow Abyss|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 30|Group4d Accuracy = 90|Group4d Cooldown = 3|Group4d Stamina = 28|Group4d Warmup = 1|Group4d Text = self: }} Trivia * Category:Legendary Light